


Bond in a Closet

by neil4god



Series: Blurred Lines [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Comforting Alec, Dom Alec, Insecure/Hurt Bond, M/M, Mentions M's death, Sub Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec gets a quick text from Q asking him to meet him in a cupboard all Alec can think about is Q on his knees  ready and waiting for him. He was not expecting Bond to be huddled in the corner crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond in a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after Good Boy

Alec had no idea why Q had asked him to go into the cupboard on the third floor but he was really hoping it involved Q’s mouth. Glancing quickly down the corridor one last time, not that it was strictly necessary, no-one ever used the third floor, Alec opened the door and locked it behind him. Unwilling to search for a light Alec allowed a moment for his eyes to adjust. There was someone hunched over in the corner, their body tense and ready to pounce. The instinct that made him a great double o was telling him to be firm, so in a commanding voice Alec said “Don’t”  
Instantly the figure relaxed back against the wall. Stepping closer Alec could see the tear tracks tracing Bond’s face, his red rimmed eyes and the way his mouth trembled. James Bond was crying in a closet in the middle of MI6. The shock of it made him hesitate for a moment before he sprung into action. 

In two steps he was standing over Bond, carefully lowering himself down, he sat on the other agent’s lap. Locking his hands around the back of Bond’s neck Alec settled his weight more comfortably, spreading his body across Bonds, surrounding him with his strength. After a brief tension when Alec first seated himself, James relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Alec and pushing his face into Alec’s neck. Alec made soothing noises at him in Russian while Bond cried into his shoulder, his body racked with violent sobs. Alec waited for Bond’s sobs to slow and his breath to become even before he tugged sharply on Bond’s hair demanding eye contact. He really hoped this wasn’t a delayed reaction to the scene they’d done over the weekend. Bond had reached subspace and Alec had never felt more satisfied. Bracing himself, Alec asked “What happened James?”  


It took time for Bond to get his voice under control, slowly he answered,  
“Today is her birthday. I ordered a gift, months ago, and when I came in it was just sitting there on my desk. It’s stupid but I lost it and that’s it Alec I’m being ridiculous.”  
Bond’s hands never let go of their grip on Alec’s shirt. His fingers twitched against his skin as though seeking more contact. Kissing James softly not to startle him, Alec made sure to put as much reassurance and comfort into the kiss as he possibly could. Pulling back he smiled before saying,  
“It’s not stupid James. You cried when your parents died. That’s natural and normal. M was the closest either of us had to a mother and you haven’t cried once since it happened. You’re not being ridiculous you’re grieving.”  
He waited for that to sink in properly, seeing James process it, before he moved off his lap to sit beside him. The instant he moved James’s grip tightened on him but Alec broke his grip and settled himself comfortably while James tried not to look wrecked by the loss of contact. 

Smiling to himself Alec moved his hand to the back of Bond’s neck and tugged him closer to him. James followed his silent commands, positioning himself curled around Alec, his head resting in Alec’s lap. Running his fingers through Bond’s short hair he murmured,  
“We can stay like this for a while. No-one will come looking for us.”  
Bond wrapped his hands under Alec’s thighs holding him too tightly but he didn’t mind. When Bond spoke his voice still sounded cracked, but not as devastated as before,  
“How did you find me?” 

  
“Q. He sent me a message asking me to come here. He shouldn’t have had to James. You should have come to me in the first place.”  
Bond made a non-committal noise against his leg but that wasn’t good enough. Gripping Bond by the hair he twisted him around to face him before demanding,  
“You will come to me next time James. Say it.”  
James barely hesitated before nodding his head and promising, “I will.”  
That deserved a reward he thought, before leaning in and kissing him wet and filthy. Smiling against James’s mouth he moved just enough to whisper against Bond’s ear “Good boy.”  
He felt the shudder run through Bond’s body as he spoke. He allowed James to resume his position on his lap, tugging at his hair occasionally to remind him he was there and James was safe. 

When James spoke long minutes later, it was hesitant and barely audible,  
“Q is a good sub.”  
Alec waited for more but nothing came. The tone though spoke volumes.  
“You are a good sub James. Different to Q but good.”  
James tightened his grip on Alec’s leg, nuzzling his face into Alec’s stomach.  
“I can’t do what he does.”  


He wasn’t sure what to say at first, how exactly to address the issue of James’ insecurities without making them worse. Kissing his hair he answered as seriously as he could,  
“I don’t want you to James. I want your submission. I know your limits, how far I can push you before you’re uncomfortable and I know his. You would be surprised by how much overlap there is between you. Q is submissive by nature James, he wants to give in, to be led. You need it to make everything else bareable. There’s nothing better or worse about it, just different. There are things you will do that he won’t you know.”  
James’ breaths were evening out as exhaustion took over. Alec could feel his body slowly relaxing into sleep. He kept petting and stroking Bond’s nape and hair, running his fingers gently across his cheekbones and mouth.  
“I wouldn’t want you any other way James.”  
He would let him sleep for a little while. In the meantime he would need to think of a way to make James know he was wanted, to feel needed, right down to his bones.


End file.
